imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Will-Shaper
Will-Shaper by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v2.5 Summary Will-Shapers are a unique class in that one cannot train to be a Will-Shaper, since they are born with an affinity to a particular branch of Will-Shaping and can control it with the force of their mind. So while a Will-Shaper may dual-class, the individual must be a Will-Shaper first and another Class as a secondary. Because they are born into their gifts, Will-Shapers can be found in all walks of life and be of any ethos. Will-Shapers generally prefer medium or light armor, are not restricted to what sort of weapon they can carry and follow one of three paths: Channeler, Metamorph or Clairvoyant. For more information on the history and background of Will-Shapers, read this article. Class Trees Channeler: Born with an affinity to Xirorya, a Channeler is a Will-Shaper whose expertise is bending one or two of the four elements to their will; due to the tremendous mental integrity possessed by Elementals, compelling them simply through the force of their will is all but impossible. A Channeler can be attuned to to one of the following: Fire, Earth, Wind, or Water. These individuals tend to live near their chosen element to hone their skills in its use and will often show minor signs of their power’s influence, such as a Fire Channeler being overly warm, an Air Channeler accidentally shocking people upon contact, an Earth Channeler causing pebbles to vibrate in their wake, or a Water Channeler causing puddles to ripple. A Channeler may spend 12 EP to gain access to one additional element of their choosing, but no more. Channelers may use up to medium grade armor. Metamorph: Born with an affinity for the rearrangement of self, a Metamorph can alter the shape of their body composition and overall mass to suit their needs. A Metamorph can change their form to any (playable) humanoid species without restriction, so long as they have had physical contact with the sort of person the Metamorph is attempting to change into. 12 EP may be spent in order to include animal types of medium to small size (no bigger than a bear, no smaller than a mouse). Class does not change between humanoid forms, thus stats and armor bonuses apply as needed. Upon the 12 EP expenditure to gain animal forms, class and equipment bonuses do not count in those forms (see chart below). Metamorphs may use up to medium grade armor. Clairvoyant: The Will-Shaper with powers to directly affect their environment/perception with their mind, is considered a Clairvoyant. They are able to use precognition, aura-reading, ESP, telepathy, suggestion and can see into the future or the past of a person or object. For an expenditure of 12 EP, a Clairvoyant can learn how to use Telekinetic powers as well. The Telekinetic can affect their environment directly with unseen, applied force. This force can be formed into shapes or directed in a specific area or be used to move things up to 750 pounds. Telekinetic force can be made to pinpoint a specific area of a body, but not specific organs or areas not immediately physically visible to the Clairvoyant. The Clairvoyant is allowed to use up to medium grade armor. NOTE: Will-Shapers are not allowed to dual-class into a second path of will-shaping, but may progress in any other class path. Class Abilities 'Shared Class Abilities' Force of Will: '''The core of all Will-Shaping powers, Force of Will dictates if a feat is successful and how much drain the use of the skill had. When using Force of Will in an offensive combat situation the attack is made at a base 75% to hit (counted as spell hit). After four uses of Will-Shaping, regardless of whether they were successful or even an attack, a 5% cumulative Exhaustion Penalty is incurred. Defensive measures do not require an attack roll, but still incur the 5% penalty as does non-combative/trivial use. All Force of Will-based attacks have a range of 50 feet, this range can be extended by 50 feet per 5% exhaustion penalty, so a Will-Shaper wanting to effect a target from 100 feet away would incur a 10% total exhaustion penalty that turn. Reaching the exhaustion penalty means no more will-shaping can be safely done until at least one hour of rest has been taken. Once this rest is taken, the penalty is taken away entirely. Will-Shaping while exhausted incurs a 20% Mind Snap cumulative penalty. Once the Mind Snap penalty has been reached, the Will-Shaper will fall into a coma and cannot be brought out of it for 1d4 days. It’s important to note that somebody must care for the Will-Shaper during this time, as so they don’t die from external elements or exposure. To remove the Mind Snap penalty, one full day of rest is required. (Base 75% to hit with Will-Shaping powers, 5% cumulative exhaustion penalty, 20% Mind Snap penalty if Will-Shaping while exhausted). '''Mental Shield: The Will-Shaper can generate an invisible barrier about their person that follows them when they move. This barrier makes the Will-Shaper immune to mental attack, domination, fear and insanity-based attacks, save those from Pantheon NPC’s, for 1d4 rounds. The barrier cannot be dispelled, damaged or negated, but can be shattered if the Will-Shaper’s concentration is broken by a stunning strike. No exhaustion penalty is incurred for using the Mental Shield but may only be used three times per day. (Near immunity to mental/fear/insanity-based attacks for 1d4 rounds, Usable 3 times per day). Clarity of Thought: Once per day, the Will-Shaper can put themselves in a sort of trance that makes the next Force of Will power not incur exhaustion. This trance also makes those attacks +15% more likely to strike their intended targets, if used in a combat scenario. If Clarity of Thought is used defensively or in a non-combative/trivial manner, it will increase the effectiveness of the feat by 15%. (The next Force of Will talents do not incur exhaustion. +15% stacking bonus to hit/effectiveness. Usable 1 time per day). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Mental Acumen: The most skilled Will-Shapers gain a +15% to their Will-Shaping checks and gain two more Will-Shaping uses (for a total of 6) before exhaustion penalties are counted. In addition to other bonuses they gain a further degree of mental fortitude. Barring GM discretion, should they fail the check to become exhausted they may delay the effects by 1d4 rounds without penalty. Those Will-Shapers who achieve a state of Mental Acumen are 75% resistant to fear, insanity and mental domination (NOTE: This bonus can be applied to either a straight resistance or Mystic Defense, at GM discretion). This does not however, apply to illusions. (+15% to will-shaping talents, exhaustion penalty may be delayed for 1d4 rounds, and 85% resistant to fear, insanity and mental domination). Psychic Overload: Once per week, the Will-Shaper can gather all their mental energy for a single feat. This feat will have triple the normal range (150 feet) and gain a +40% to hit, but will immediately put the Will-Shaper in a state of exhaustion. This feat will also be unusually difficult to defend/resist with a -15% to evade or utilize other defensive skills that might otherwise block/negate aforementioned feat. The feat in question can be a mental, elemental or physical attack, depending on the will-shaper in question. (Triple normal range, +40% to hit, -15% to resist/block/negate. Usable once per week). Channeler Infusion: A Channeler is highly resistant to the element that they have an affinity for. As such, they take no damage from normal examples of their element and attacks with magical variants of that element are made at -65% armor rating/mystic defense against the Channeler. This means a Channeler with an affinity for the flame element could walk through fire, a Channeler with an affinity with water could breath underwater, etc. While this power has no duration, it is bound by common sense limitations, i.e., passing through stone far enough will result in suffocation, being crushed by gravity, etc. (Near immunity to mundane damage from primary element, -65% bonus to armor rating/mystic defense versus supernatural sources). Elemental Strike: Thrice per day, the Channeler can summon forth a focused blast of their element onto a single target, in the form of a beam that will have different effects, depending on the element. Hit success is determined by spell hit percentage. Fire Strike: The target burns for 1d4 rounds on a successful hit, with an 85% chance to force combustion on any non-magical, non-metal items on the target (clothing, ammunition, etc). Ice Strike: The target slows for 1d4 rounds on a successful hit, with a 85% chance of the attack reducing physical evasion by -15% for that time. Petrifying Strike: The target has an 85% chance of being turned to stone for 1d4 rounds on a successful hit. Being petrified in this manner makes the target impervious to all damage, but the affected target cannot attack, flee or cast spells for the duration. Wind Strike: On a successful hit, the target is knocked backwards by a gale force wind, with an 85% chance of causing Disorientation in the target. Those affected have their melee attacks reduced in half and have a 50% chance to fail casting a spell during the duration. (Fire a strike of elemental force on an enemy, 1d4 rounds duration, useable 3 times per day). Immolation: Once per day, the Channeler can immolate themselves in their primarily element, granting a -30% bonus to their armor rating and a +25% to spell hit involving the element the Channeler uses, taking on the appearance of a humanoid formed from the element in question. This immolation will last for the remainder of combat and has ‘common sense’ limitations, i.e., a flame immolation will set things on fire, earth immolation will make the Channeler heavier, wind immolation will cause things around the Channeler to blow around and water immolation will make things wet in the immediate vicinity of the Channeler. Once activated, the Immolation lasts 1d4+2 rounds. (Once per day: -30% to armor rating. +25% to spell hit involving elements the Channeler uses, lasts 1d4+2 rounds). Metamorph Shapeshift: When a Metamorph chooses to fully shapeshift, this is considered a Will-Shaping feat and requires a full round to complete, preventing additional actions. The act of shifting acts as a means to heal ½ of internal and external physical wounds and has a 75% chance of curing poisons and diseases, including magical ones. A Metamorph can become any humanoid race, so long as they have had physical (skin on skin) contact with an example of that race. A handshake, a kiss, a grasp of a bare shoulder are all sufficient contact. This also allows Metamorphs to use the subject race’s abilities but allows them to retain their class skills and bonuses from weapons and equipment they have. A form is held for 1d4+1 hours, before the Metamorph’s original form must be taken for at least one round, before either re-assuming the previous form or choosing another. There is no limit to how many times a Metamorph can shift, but the form cannot be a partial or hybrid of forms. When animal forms are attained (12 EP), the Metamorph retains their class, but gains the benefits of an animal Form Type. This means that any attack the Will-Shaper makes is based on their spell hit, whether it be melee or ranged, in the animal form. Form Types include full spell hit % bonus (which counts as melee hit for animal forms) and half of other bonuses from gear. Racial abilities from the Metamorph’s original race do not apply. Below are the various Form Types: Rodent: -125% Armor Rating, -25% Mystic Defense, three attacks per round, +25% Evasion, 95% chance to Skulk, +25% bonus to Perception checks involving smelling organic materials within a 50’ radius. Reptile: -225% Armor Rating, -75% Mystic Defense, two attacks per round, 85% chance to strike a Critical Wound with a bite (1d6 rounds till unconsciousness from bleeding, another 1d4 till death). Mammal (Large): -375% Armor Rating, -100% Mystic Defense, one attack per round, 75% chance to Stun with every successful hit. Stunned targets are unable to attack or spell cast for 1d4 rounds, but may opt to flee. Mammal (Medium): -175% Armor Rating, -50% Mystic Defense, three attacks per round, 75% chance to induce Panic with every successful hit. Panicked targets attempt to flee for 1d4 rounds, effectively halving the opponent’s total armor rating. Avian: -150% Armor Rating, -25% Mystic Defense, three attacks per round +15% Evasion, +25% bonus to Perception checks involving sight and long distance. 95% chance to track.(Shapeshift, heals some wounds, 75% for poison/disease cure, form held for 1d4+1 hours). Rapid Shift: There are times that a Metamorph needs to assume a chosen shape as quickly as possible, whether it be to prevent detection, elude an enemy or escape certain death from wounds taken. Thrice per day, the Metamorph may opt to ‘rush-shift’ and instantly assume a new shape without exhaustion penalty. However, the act of rapid shifting is exceedingly painful to the Will-Shaper for the stress on their body that the act of doing so causes. As such, the Metamorph suffers a +100% spell hit penalty for 1d4 rounds while they recover. This talent is used three times per day. (Instant shapeshift, penalty of +100% spell hit for 1d4 rounds, 3 times per day). Share Form: Once per day, the Metamorph can share the form in which they choose to change with 1d4+2 people for one hour. If the Metamorph chooses to become a dolphin to swim across a lake, those who partake in the change will likewise become dolphins. Note that not everyone is shapeshifted into the same dolphin, instead taking the path of least resistance. A large person will be a larger dolphin, someone with an eyepatch to cover a long missing eye will probably still be missing said eye. In all cases, those outside the will-shaper will retain their original gender, regardless of animal or humanoid form. This ability cannot forcibly induce shape-shifting, as it requires concerted cooperation. This ability does not incur exhaustion, aside from what would be incurred by shape-shifting themselves. (Once per day, share a form for 1d4+2 people for one hour). Clairvoyant Psychic Talents: Whenever a Clairvoyant attempts to use ESP, Precognition, look into the immediate future or past, or to sense danger, they are invoking their will-shaping powers with possible exhaustion penalties and do so with 80% chance of accuracy. This extra sensory talent also allows for a base 65% Evasion for Clairvoyants (no other action can be taken that round) and conveys a -25% Mystic Defense vs. Fear, Insanity and Domination attacks. (Psychic abilities, 65% evasion, -25% Mystic Defense vs. Fear/Insanity/Domination). Mind Blast: Thrice per day, the Psionist can generate a wave of mental force in front of them that has an 85% chance to stun all enemies for 1d4 rounds in a 25′ cone. Those who resist the shock wave will still be dazed for one round and unable to attack. This attack will interrupt spell-casting if the appropriate checks are not made (resistances apply). This talent does incur exhaustion penalties. (3 times per day, 85% chance to stun all enemies for 1d4 rounds, within a 25′ cone. Resisting means the target(s) are still dazed for 1 round). Shared Mental Shield: Once per day the Clairvoyant can share their Mental Shield talent with those within 15′ of them. All the statistics for Mental Shield apply, including its ability to be mobile, but those who move out of the 15′ are otherwise susceptible to mental attack, fear and domination. Using this talent incurs no exhaustion penalties. (Once per day, share Mental Shield effects within 15′ of the Clairvoyant). Category:Classes Category:Channeler Category:Metamorph Category:Clairvoyent